PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT?Leadership, Planning and Evaluation Planning and evaluation activities by leadership and a carefully assembled network of advisory committees are critical to the success of the St. Jude Comprehensive Cancer Center (SJCCC). Through these efforts, including the development and dynamic evaluation of a robust 8-goal SJCCC strategic plan, we provide support and strategic direction to guide the work of our members in our shared mission of advancing research and cures for pediatric cancer while reducing treatment-related morbidities. Planning and evaluation activities within the SJCCC are led by the Director, Dr. Charles Roberts, and a Senior Leadership team of 7 Associate Directors who work with him to refine and implement his overarching vision, define strategic research priorities and provide high-level management of the Center's scientific, clinical, educational, and outreach endeavors. Senior Leadership is supported by a Cancer Center Advisory Committee composed of the Director, Associate Directors and Program Leaders. This committee provides an effective hub for collaboration, provides input on the scientific direction of the research programs, assesses effectiveness of the Shared Resources and clinical trial infrastructure, and identifies new resource needs to stimulate scientific collaboration among the Programs. A highly engaged, expert External Advisory Board has annual visits to campus, augmented by interim teleconferences when needed, and provides recommendations that are disseminated by the Director through the internal committees for discussion, refinement, and implementation. All levels of leadership contribute to strategic planning, an ongoing, dynamic process that has been significantly enhanced by working groups created by Dr. Roberts. The efforts of our SJCCC leadership and advisory groups were highly impactful in the current project period. Major achievements include the culmination of the year-long planning process resulting in a robust 8-goal SJCCC strategic plan, enabling the resultant launch of a new St. Jude-funded Clinical Research Consortium and scientific Collaboratives in pressing research areas; recruitment of leading experts to drive progress in strategic priority areas; and the development and launch of new precision medicine trials. These groups also led the overhaul of SJCCC membership to support cancer-focused research goals and the implementation of key operational changes to improve Shared Resources, leadership structure and infrastructure in alignment with the SJCCC mission. By providing ongoing review and assessment of the goals of the Center, our leadership and advisory committees ensure that strategic priorities are continuously pursued and refined to respond to emerging needs. As well as continuing to execute on strategic plan goals, future plans include expanding external research collaborations, soliciting and evaluating annual ?Blue Sky? proposals from members in innovative areas, and expanding strategic efforts in pediatric cancer education and outreach.